Hit The Lights
by lovefuryANDpassion
Summary: Blake is in for the ride of her life when she finally gets signed to the WWE. But she didn't think it'd be this bumpy. Randy Orton/OC, Daniel Bryan, Antontio Cesaro, Brie Bella ect.
1. Welcome To The Big Leagues

_Hit The Lights_

Chapter One: Welcome To The Big Leagues

* * *

><p>Stepping out into the Floridian sun, Blake instantly shielded her eyes. Having only been in the US for a month, she was still adjusting to the scorching weather and had to admit to herself that she was missing the rain back home in England. And her tea. She definitely missed her cup of Tetley's on a morning. However, all thoughts of home were quickly pushed to the back of her mind when the Miami Arena came into sight. The fluorescent lights illuminated the pathway as she sauntered towards it. Various faces of well known Superstars and Divas graced the lit pannels, advertising tonights Raw. There was only one word Blake could use to describe the arena. Huge. And beautiful. Well, okay, two words.<p>

Her heart rate now started to pick up. Today was her first day on the job, the job that she had been dreaming about since she was eight years old. She remembered watching her very first match, Stone Cold Steve Austin vs The Undertaker at SummerSlam 1998. The way The Undertaker could gauge a big reaction from the crowd from just his presence stunned her, whenever he was on the telly she would just be captured by his aura. And how could she forget her favourite, Stone Cold Steve Austin. His tough Texan style instantly drew her towards him, he was everything a wrestler should be. Charismatic, physical, confident and it didn't hurt that he had the cut throat attitude to boot.

And now here she was, standing in the arena that some of the all-time greats had defended championships in. To say she was in awe was an understatement. Deciding that she had better put the fan girl back inside of her, Blake thought it was a good idea to go see her boss. Hunter, or Triple H as everybody knew him, had asked that she went straight to his office as soon as she arrived.

Trailing her luggage behind her, Blake hurried towards Hunter's office, eager to know everything that he had in store for her. Blake came to an abrupt stop as she had reached her destination, suddenly realising just how much this meant to her. And how much of an idiot she could be when her nervous emotions clashed with her excited ones. Taking a deep breathe, she raised her hand up to knock on the door only to find herself on the floor a few seconds later with something heavy crushing down on her.

"Furstinna!"

Furstinna? She thought to herself. It took a while for her brain to scramble the information together but she finally clicked on. There was only one person who ever called her that and only one Swiss person she actually knew. Unless someone was playing a trick on her.

"Can't..Breathe.." Blake wheezed, feeling like her rib cage was going to snap with the amount of pressure on her tiny frame.

Two arms pulled her up with the same sheepish smile on their faces. Antonio Cesaro and Daniel Bryan both stood there grinning like the Cheshire cat. Blake couldn't maintain her professional facade anymore and flung herself at the two. The trio were a close group until the two men had been whisked away to grapple for the WWE. They all met on a Ring of Honor show back in 2005, Antonio and Blake were just debuting whereas Daniel had been wrestling there for years. Daniel was there mentor for the day, showing them around, introducing them to other wrestlers and making sure they felt comfortable. Which marked the start of their long friendship. Blake would often visit the states for bookings, as would Cesaro and Bryan the UK which meant the trio would tour together.

"It's been so long butthead! You look more like a woman now." Bryan laughed as he took a look at the more mature Blake.

"Just ignore him furstinna, you look great!" Antonio commented, squeezing her into another bone crushing hug.

"It's been way too long. You don't know what I had to endure when you guys bailed on me! I was stuck car pooling with Cabana."

Both Cesaro and Bryan laughed at the blonde's comment on their fellow wrestler as she pouted at them, not impressed with their response.

"Anyway, I've got a date with the boss so I'll catch up with you later."

"We'll see you at catering butthead."

"Stop calling me butthead!"

* * *

><p>Putting her professional face back on, Blake entered the COO's office. He welcomed her with a smile followed by a firm handshake and asked her to sit down. Blake took this opportunity to glance around at the decorated room. Plaques of various WWE Superstars and Diva's hung from the walls, she smiled to herself when she saw one of Cesaro and Bryan. Piles of paperwork were stacked high on Hunter's desk and that's when her attention turned back to the boss himself. He looked slightly uncomfortable in the suit he was wearing, she imagined he'd prefer being in his wrestling trunks wielding his sledge hammer. She stopped herself from laughing at the thought and concentrated as Hunter began to speak.<p>

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, Blake. Tonight I just want you to get a feel for things around here, get to know some of your colleagues, get used to the surroundings and everything that goes on behind the scenes."

"Thank you bossman, I'm sure I'll get used to it. I've been waiting a long time for this and I'm more than ready for what it throws at me." Hunter chuckled at the young woman in front of her, she reminded him of someone when they were just starting out. So eager, so full of life.

"For now, here's your travel arrangements and I'll be sure to discuss your debut next week when we meet in Ohio for Raw. Now get outta here kiddo, I've got work to do."

With a salute to Hunter, Blake made a swift exit, already excited for what tonight brought her.

* * *

><p>To say this was a pretty big arena, Blake thought there would of been more signs put up to direct people. Boy was she wrong. She was pretty sure that she had just done two laps of the arena without being able to find catering where Daniel and Antonio were probably waiting for her. When she said waiting, she meant stuffing their faces with food. Finally giving up, she knocked on the nearest locker room door, hoping that the person inside would be able to send her on the right track. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked louder than the last time and waited patiently. Either no one was inside or they were just being ignorant. As she was just about to walk off in the opposite direction, the door creaked open slightly to reveal a towel clad Randy Orton. Instantly he noticed how she looked at him, like every other girl he had ever come across. Lust and uncertainty fighting for dominance in her hazel irises.<p>

"I'm not signing autographs right now, as you can tell." He smirked, that trademark smirk he was known for as he signaled to his bottom half.

"Actually, I was going to ask you where catering is." She said, her thick British accent lacing her tone.

"Oh, you're not a fan? Good job I didn't call security. You must be a costume designer then. Area for that is right down this hall."

He saw her jaw tighten and the emotions in her eyes he saw earlier disappear as if they were never there to begin with.

"Actually."

"Make-up artist? Journalist? Come on I don't have all day."

"I'm a wrestler and I don't wanna waste your time more than I already have, now will you tell me where catering is so I can get the hell out of here." She retorted, more sternly this time and to his amusement. Of course he knew she was a Diva, he just wanted to push her buttons and see what kind of reaction he would of gotten. He half supposed she would have explained and apologised but oh no, not this one. She was getting riled up and he kind of liked it.

"Oh, really? I never pegged you to be a Diva. They must be going with a different look. Caterings down to your left. Don't get lost, newbie." He mocked, that trade mark smirk planted firmly across his face once more as he leaned against the door frame, blatantly checking her out.

With a huff Blake stormed down to catering. If she had stayed one more second she might have actually shown him how much of a wrestler she was by giving him a DDT to the floor. But this was her first day and she didn't really feel like pissing off one of the faces of the WWE. That could end her career before it even started.

* * *

><p>"Newbie? I've been wrestling for ten years now! I am far from a newbie. It was just the bloody nerve of him!"<p>

Daniel Bryan and Antonio Cesaro were now listening to an agitated Blake rant on about her encounter with the viper himself.

"Furstinna, calm down." Antonio cooed, placing his large hands on her shoulders, "He's just trying to wind you up."

"And he's succeeded." Daniel interjected, equally amused to see an angry Blake.

"Can it Bryan." Blake growled back.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's a jerk to everyone."

Completely ignoring his last comment, Blake rambled on, "And then he said that I don't even look like a Diva! What's that suppose to mean?"

"That you're ugly." Daniel inserted again only to be on the receiving end of a death stare from Blake.

"Why are we friends?" Blake questioned, throwing her hands up in the air to earn a laugh from Daniel.

"You know we love you, furstinna."

"But unfortunately big guy and I are gonna have to love you and leave you. Our match is up soon."

"Fine, I don't need you two anyway, I'll go make my own friends."

"Why don't you go see your friend Orton?"

"I'm going to kill you Bryan."

* * *

><p>Blake was currently sitting at ringside, waiting for the main event of the night to start. It was Bryan vs Orton and it was safe to say who Blake was rooting for. Flight Of The Valkyries echoed throughout the arena as the always energetic Daniel Bryan made his way to the ring. The crowd was electric, clearly pumped for the match, as they all chanted 'yes' along with the man who made it famous. Blake couldn't help herself either, the atmosphere was amazing and she just had to join in, whether it looked professional or not, she didn't care. As his music came to a halt, the edgy music of Randy Orton blared out earning jeers and boos from the stands. He stalked his way to the ring, taking in all the hate as he walked. It never seemed to faze him, in fact it seemed to drive him even more, like he wanted people to hate him. Blake did appreciate that about him, she was a heel herself when it came to in ring work so she could learn a lot from the veteran. As Orton looked out into the crowd, he stopped when his eyes locked onto someone all too familiar to him. Blake. He quickly recognised her bouncy blonde locks and smirked when he realised just who it was. Stopping in front of her, he held her gaze which received a lot of attention from the fans and the cameras that were now fixed onto the two. She could hear whispers from behind her and wolf whistles began to ring throughout the arena at the pair, which only widened the smirk of the man who was now mere inches away from her. Eventually the former World Heavyweight Champion averted his gaze and entered the ring, focusing on the situation at hand, Daniel Bryan. The bell sounded which meant the match was now under way and the two locked up immediately, both wanting to get the upper hand early on. The match was evenly fought from both sides, each of them getting in an array of moves respectively. But in the end it was Bryan that picked up the victory with a devastating knee to the skull for the 1, 2, 3. Blake jumped up out of her seat, cheering for the goat faced man just like everyone else in the packed arena. With sweating pouring from him, he held up his hand in triumph and eat up the moment. Bryan had always told her that every moment was precious in its on way when you were in-between the ropes and she could see he meant every word. She smiled to herself, feeling special that she got to share this moment with him and smiled even more when she registered that she'd be sharing many more with him. This was just the start to her career within the WWE and she couldn't wait to get into the ring herself next week. But for now she was going to go celebrate and enjoy the night, without thoughts of a certain viper.. She hoped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> I've been itching to get this story up and for now I just want to focus on one story at a time as I have a bad habit of getting bored and deleting stories as you've probably noticed! So just be patient and bare with me. Reviews really do help so please don't just follow or favourite, while I do appreciate that I'd much prefer to hear what you have to say about it! Should I continue? Should I not? What did you like/dislike about it? Also for anyone wondering furstinna means princess in Swedish. Thank you for reading x


	2. Orton's An Idiot

_Hit The Lights_

Chapter Two: Orton's An Idiot

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The day that Blake would cross the line between dreams and reality. In all honesty, she was still in shock. Yeah, she had worked her arse off to get to where she is now, but back home in England it seemed like her dream would always be just that. A dream. Now she could stick her fingers up to the people that had told her otherwise, because here she was sitting in the WWE Diva's locker room with that goofball of a smile on her face.<p>

_She had made it._

Dragging herself out of her daydream and self thought, she quickly changed into her ring attire which consisted of black boots, knee pads and a pair of black and blue shorts with a cropped v-neck top to match. Sandra, the WWE's seamstress, had kindly put together Blake's gear just in time for her debut, she had even gone as far as putting her trademark emblem on the back of her top for her. The emblem of the wolf had gone back to her indy days and she was glad WWE had let her stick to her roots and not want to completely change her. God help her if she ended up like Jillian.

With Jillian's theme song now stuck in her head, Blake made her way to Hunter's office, careful to stop singing when she had reached his door. She certainly did not want to give him any ideas. Once she had knocked, she silently entered and took the same seat as she had done before. Hunter looked up to see the bubbly blonde before him and smiled at the young woman. "Ah, I see you couldn't wait any longer, could ya kiddo?"

With a shake of her head, Blake replied more enthusiastically than she probably should have, "No good sir, I could not!"

Hunter chuckled at her reply and shifted his papers to the other side of his desk as he concentrated solely on Blake, "Then let's get down to business." At that sentence Blake could only imagine Hunter with a shovel in his hands ready to bury her. She had to stifle a laugh at the mental image.

"As you could probably tell at the time, you and Orton seemed to capture everyone's attention last week on Raw. Now with that said, we scrapped what we originally planned for you and have decided to take a new angle." Blake wanted to sink in her seat when she heard the words from his mouth. This was only going to go one way now. She was going to be Orton's tramp, whether she liked it or not.

"We want to put you into a story-line with Orton." Hunter saw her face drop as he continued, she didn't look as excited as she did at the start of the meeting and he was curious as to why.

"We haven't fully decided on how it's going to play out so we thought we'd leave it up to you two. You already have great chemistry without the acting, so we thought it'd be a good idea to let things flow naturally and see where it goes from there."

"So no romance?" Blake interrupted, cheering up for that moment. She disliked the twat, why would she want to be romantically linked to him on-screen?

Hunter smirked, "That's not the reaction any other Diva would have given me."

"Well, I'm not a Diva. I'm a wrestler." Blake stated, smiling proudly at her own words.

"Now you are. And Diva's have to exude some sort of sexuality about themselves. While you've got the look, you need to act it sometimes too. Which is where Orton comes in."

"Does that mean I have to be less aggressive?" Blake questioned, frowning.

"Hell no! We want you to be the character we've seen on the independent scene, just a bit sexier. And Orton will help you with that."

Blake looked down to her boots. She didn't really know what to think about the whole situation. She didn't come to the WWE to look pretty, she came to wrestle and a romantic story-line was just the thing she was hoping she wouldn't have to do. Yet, deep down she sort of expected it from them. The "Diva's" were never treated the same as the guys, but she just didn't expect it to happen to her. Not this early on in her career at least.

"Think of this as a big opportunity Blake, we're involving you with a top Superstar. This will put you right into the main event spots that other Diva's are clawing for."

"No, I really appreciate it sir, I'll do my best." Blake managed to blurt out with a strained smile.

* * *

><p>Cesaro and Bryan had spotted Blake easily and before she could see them coming they were already crushing her to the floor once more.<p>

"Guys..You..Have..Got..To...Stop.." Blake said in between coughs as she felt their combined weight flatten her.

Once they had removed their bodies from hers, she got back to an upright position and dusted herself off.

"Sorry furstinna, we're just so happy you're here." Antonio said with a warm smile in which she smiled back. She was feeling better already.

"Wooo, look at the new gear! Orton's gonna love that." Blake simply sighed at Daniel's comment, she had spoken too soon.

"I could really do with a talk right now, lads." Cesaro and Bryan immediately recognised the sombre look on her normally happy face and ushered her into their shared locker room.

"Talk."

"I've just had my meeting with Hunter and let's just say it didn't go as well as I would of hoped."

"What do you mean, butthead?"

"Basically I've been put into a story-line with Orton starting tonight and to top it all off they want to see something romantic."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been eye fucking each other then last week." Antonio smacked Daniel at the side of his head and shook his own at his friends comment.

"Oww. I was just saying!"

"Ignore him furstinna, look at it as a good thing. You're getting a push already. They see something more in you than a lame debuting story-line like every other Diva. They're testing you. Go out tonight and wow them all like we know you can."

"Antonio's right. If they want you in this story-line then go for it, run with it and amaze them all. Orton's a jerk, we all know it, but that doesn't mean to say that working with him won't help your career, especially when you're just starting out here." Bryan spoke, finally being serious and saying something that actually helped Blake's peace of mind.

Maybe they were right, Blake thought to herself. She still had a match tonight against Brie Bella so she had something to look forward to and a chance to impress everyone with her in ring ability. She would not be Orton's eye candy, she was going to put a little twist to the story-line, whether he agreed to it or not.

"I mean, did you even check Twitter that night? The fans were going absolutely nuts!" Bryan exclaimed, showing her his phone.

Blake scanned the light screen and was shocked at how much attention they had managed to garner. It was amazing how they picked up on that five second moment they had shared and become so invested in it already, they didn't even know she was a Diva yet. Maybe this would be fun after all..

* * *

><p>Blake had to admit. She had never seen this much make-up in her entire life. There had to have been at least twenty different types of mascara, lengthening mascara, glittery mascara, coloured mascara. Her brain just couldn't register all of it. Didn't mascara do the same thing? So why where there so many? Blake thought to herself. Growing up with her Dad meant that she never really enjoyed the girly things in life, she'd always been a tomboy and make-up was like a foreign object to her, she hardly ever wore it. Even on the independent circuit, she was never told she had to wear it so she never did. She'd spend her time doing pre-match warm ups and getting herself into the zone. But being in the WWE was a whole different ball game. Not only do they care about your performance but they care about how you <em>look<em> when you're performing.

Blake mentally thanked her Mother for passing down her looks and silently sent a prayer her way. Normally she only ever prayed for her before a match, thanking her for making her follow her dreams. It was like a tradition for her, she never went into a match without doing it. Ever. Without her Mother, she probably wouldn't be standing here.

"Blake, right?" A voice sounded from behind her. Pivoting, Blake was met by one half of the Bella Twins, Nikki Bella. She was dressed in her ring gear too and must of also been waiting for the make-up artist to arrive.

Blake stuck out her hand, knowing from her indy days that respect should always be given to fellow wrestlers. Nikki shook her hand and smiled at the blonde curiously, "It's just habbit." Blake shrugged.

"So, how're you finding it so far? She questioned as she sat down in one of the styling chairs.

"It's life changing, I mean I've dreamed about this for so long and now that I'm here it doesn't feel real. It's like you're all super hero's out of a comic book and I'm the reader wishing I was you." Blake murmured, losing herself in her own thoughts.

"Wow," Nikki giggled, "That's.. Deep."

"Yep, and I'm being thrown into the deep end with one of the biggest super hero's.. Well, should I say villain."

"What do you mean, babe?" Nikki questioned, arching an eyebrow at the newest Diva.

"Two words. Randy Orton." Blake mumbled, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Did someone say Randy Orton?" A new voice bellowed, making Nikki laugh in the process. Blake cast her eyes in the direction of the voice and saw a big woman with what seemed like more make-up boxes heading her way.

"Blake, this is the make-up artist. Wendy, this is the newest Diva." Nikki said introducing the two as they shook hands and smiled, "Wendy has a big crush on Randy, don't you?"

"Don't be silly darlin', he's just a nice piece of meat." Blake knew she was going to like Wendy already, "And what a nice canvas I can work with, you'll look like a million bucks by the time I'm finished with you." And with that Wendy got to work straight away, blurs of various brushes obstructing Blake's vision.

"But anyway what's the deal with him?" Nikki continued, wanting to know the story behind it.

"They've put me into a romantic story-line with him."

"What is your problem, girl? He's hot!" Nikki gasped, almost shouting to which Wendy agreed.

"He's such a twat." Blake responded, her British terms confusing the two Americans.

"I'm guessing that's an insult?"

"A big one." Blake laughed.

Finally, Wendy had stopped her craziness and Blake was finally able to see her reflection and boy was she shocked. It just didn't look like her. Wendy had touched up her skin with foundation that made her skin glow and Blake's pathetic excuse for eyelashes were now fanned and long, bringing out her hazel eyes. Wendy went for the smokey look with her eye make-up and it only seemed to make her eyes pop even more, the steel shades complimenting her porcelain complexion with hints of blue to match her ring gear. Even Nikki seemed taken aback by her appearance, "Wow, you're stunning. I'm shocked to say I'm a little jealous."

"And I'm happy to call you my on-screen lady." Blake felt his hot breathe on her neck, it sent a cold shiver down her spine. She tensed, stopping the sensation. She refused to let him get to her because that would mean he was winning and she'd rather stick pins into her eyes than see that smirk one more time. He was pressed up against her back, looking into the same mirror as herself and Nikki. She could feel him against her, he was playing with her and she knew he found it amusing. This only angered her more. Who did he think he was? Brad fucking Pitt? Blake could feel her temper rising but she quickly bit her tongue, knowing that whatever came out of her mouth would come back to haunt her later.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get a reaction out of her just yet, Randy decided to her leave her to simmer for now, "I'll see you later, beautiful."

"Okay, what was all that about? You could cut the sexual tension with a knife! I feel like I've just watched the beginning of a porno!" Nikki whispered to Blake as she watched Randy walk away.

"Orton's an idiot."

* * *

><p>To say she was nervous was an understatement. Blake was currently doing her pre-match stretches at gorilla before her match with Brie Bella and she couldn't seem to shake the nerves that were eating away at her. All of her hard work now boiled down to this moment, whatever happened she wouldn't be able to change the outcomes. This terrified Blake. She wished that Bryan and Cesaro were here right now, they'd know exactly what to say to her. Well, Cesaro would, Bryan would just make fun of her predicament like the arse that he is. Hell, she wished anyone was here right now, just to take her mind off of what was about to go down in a few minutes. Even Randy Orton. Taking a deep breathe, she widened her legs and reached to the floor, putting her palms on the ground. Popping her eyes open, she felt something at the back of her. Craning her head around as far as she could, she saw the tattooed arms and panicked. Out of all the wishes she had made, why did this one come true? Blake got up as quick as she could and let all of her anger and nerves come pouring out like an open wound. "Do you like messing with my head Orton? Do you think this is funny? Just because you're the big superstar and I'm the new girl does not mean that I'm going to fuck you." Randy could see the intensity in her golden orbs as she continued to seethe at him, meaning every word she said. Randy would be lying if he said he didn't like it, there was just something about her anger and rejection that turned him on. It made him want to mess with her every chance he got and now that they were in this story-line together she didn't really have an escape. She was so different to all of the other Diva's, she didn't fall at his feet, she fought with him. It was refreshing and yet he couldn't seem to get enough of it. "And I'll be glad when this angle is over so I never have to look at your smug fucki-" Before she could finish her curse, Randy's lips crashed violently into hers. Her head was swimming as she tried to register what was going on. The passion was overwhelming for her and she couldn't think of the last time she had ever been kissed like that. Eventually, she gave in and her lips started to move in sync with his, her hands travelling up his shirt as his was intertwined in her hair.<p>

"Blake, you're up next." The stagehand said awkwardly, noticing the heated interaction between the two.

Blake was the one to break the kiss, as the pair struggled to catch their breath. She looked up at him, not sure what to say or do next but she was glad she didn't have to. She could hear her music begin to play in the arena and shuffled past the former Heavyweight Champion only to have him pull her back by her arm, but before he had the chance to say anything she quickly yanked herself away and onto the stage.

At first she was like a deer caught in headlights. The camera's flashed, the audience roared and the music blared into her ears. It certainly didn't help that Randy had chose to kiss her like _that_ right before her debut. Without another thought about the viper, she delved into her character and the fans changed their minds within an instant. She drank in the boo's and the jeers from the stands as she cockily entered the ring and waved them off. It was time. The upbeat song of The Bella Twins echoed throughout the sold out arena as the duo made their famous entrance. Rolling her neck, she took a deep breath as the sound of the bell rung, alarming her that the match was now underway. She locked up with the identical twin and used her strength to back Brie up into the corner, letting go at the ref's count of three. She urged the Bella back into the middle of the ring as they locked up once more, pushing her into the corner again. Instead this time Blake give her a vicious elbow smash to the face and then backed away, taunting the crowd as she did so. Blake knew she could play up to her persona and that's just what she was going to do, give it her all. Brie now seemed fired up as she came charging at Blake with a clothesline, hitting her hard with another as Blake got to her feet again. Blake scurried over to the ropes but just when Brie was about to deliver her signature knee, Blake sent a stiff kick into the mid section of the twin, cutting her off. With this new found time, Blake began to wear down the Bella with a crossface. The WWE universe started to chant and clap for Brie as she slowly began to fight her way out of the submission move. When she was completely free, she bounced off the ropes only to come back into another submission, a sleeper hold. Blake could feel Brie start to lose consciousness within her grasp, but she knew she didn't want to win this way. She wanted her debut to be memorable. She wanted them to talk. With a swift movement she re-positioned Brie so that she her head was now in-between Blake's legs. Blake smirked and with all her strength she hoisted her up and delivered a devastating tiger bomb. The arena fell quiet as they took in the scene that unfolded before them. One, two, three. Rolling Brie's body out of the ring, she raised her arms in victory as Nikki tended to her fallen sister. Blake looked out into the crowd, drowning in the sheer emotion that they produced. It was electrifying and she cherished every single moment of it. She knew in her heart that this was it, this was her passion, she had done it. Not one moment in her life compared to this one right now and she would never forget the adrenaline rush that coursed through her body, stimulating every sense of her. This was just the beginning of her life within the WWE and already she craved more. Whipping herself back to reality, she signaled for a mic, deciding that she wasn't quite done yet.

"Randy Orton, I'm watching you."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I know this was a longggg chapter and I felt like I rushed it just a little but I hope it lived up to expectation and everyone that read it enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think!


	3. All Eyes On Me

_Hit The Lights_

Chapter Three: All Eyes On Me

* * *

><p>It had been three days since she had tasted Randy Orton's lips for the first time. So for Blake that meant three whole days of constantly flickering back to the moment, reliving every sensation that coursed through her body at his touch. The way he'd instantly entangled his fingers roughly into her blonde locks, the way he held onto her neck as he deepened the kiss, the way he moved against her, knowing entirely what it was doing to her. It was driving her completely insane. She despised the man so why was he tormenting the depths of her mind?<p>

The monotone sound of her phone brought her out of her thoughts; mentally she thanked it. Swiping it up from the desk, she entered her pass-code and started to read the text.

_Hey, girl. Brie and I are hitting the gym, wanna come?_

It was from Nikki Bella. The first friend she had made in the WWE, aside from Bryan and Cesaro, but of course that didn't count seeing as though she knew them beforehand. Nikki had welcomed Blake with open arms ever since they had met in the make-up area and Blake was grateful for that. The two had become closer over the short amount of time that they had known each other and she even dubbed her their English triplet from time to time. Blake would just laugh and shake her head at the thought, they looked nothing alike. Being friends with Nikki also meant that she had become fast friends with her twin, Brie. Brie was the genuine, more down to earth twin and Blake found serenity in her calmness, finding that she could talk to her more openly and get a serious answer. On the other hand, Nikki was a completely different book altogether. She was loud, boisterous and even quite dirty minded on a few occasions. It baffled Blake how they were even related, never mind identical twins. Aside from their shared looks, the twins were polar opposites but it made Blake grow to like them even more. However, there was one thing the twins _did _have in common. Partying. They had been pestering her all week to go clubbing with them but Blake had just brushed them off, saying her job was more important now. Eventually she had cracked, thinking she could do with a relaxing night out with the girls. But Blake couldn't deny the bad feeling in her gut when she thought about it.

Packing her duffle bag, she sent a quick reply and headed down to meet the pair in the hotel's gym. The gym was of a decent size but nothing compared to the WWE's performance center. It had everything she needed though and she was content with that. Her father used to always tell her that even when you don't have a lot, you should always be grateful for it. It was now a way of life for her, especially more so now that she lived in a foreign country. It was her little way of taking her Father with her, every step she took.

"Blake!"

Blake instantly recognised the loud voice of Nikki Bella as she entered the gym, Brie following closely behind. She greeted the twins with a grin and a small hug.

"You ready to get your sweat on?" Brie questioned, eyebrow raised.

"You bet I am, I mean, I've gotta look good for tonight, haven't I?" Blake smirked as she stepped onto her chosen treadmill.

"You're coming?" Nikki nearly screamed, her mouth hanging slightly ajar at the shock of her statement.

Brie rolled her eyes at her twin, closing Nikki's mouth as she did so, "So unattractive."

Blake laughed at the twin's antics, nodding at Nikki's question, "But, I am not going shopping. I repeat I am _not _going shopping."

Nikki pouted at this only to receive another eye roll from Brie, " I already have a dress I can just throw on." Blake said shrugging.

"You've gotta look your best, especially if you wanna impress Randy." Nikki spoke, dragging out the last word as she got onto the treadmill beside her.

Blake had confessed all to the twins, feeling better confinding in the two women rather than Bryan and Cesaro. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell them, she just felt that they would be able to understand more seeing as though they had been through similar situations. Besides the guys would probably just laugh at her and call her a butthead. Again.

Having different personalities also meant that the Bella Twins harboured different opinions. Brie thought that Blake was better off staying away from Randy. Having known him for a few years she knew what a womaniser he actually was and that spelled troubled for Blake. With her being new on the roster she didn't want any drama thrown her way, that could potentially damage her career before it started and Brie knew how much this meant to the blonde. Yet Nikki thought that he was 'totally hot' and that Blake would benefit from 'banging him'. Blake couldn't stand him, but there was just something that left her wanting more.

"No one told me Orton was going!" Blake yelled, throwing her arms up into the air.

"We might have left that out of the equation." Brie muttered, not wanting him to ruin their night, "Look, most of the guys are going out tonight. Don't worry, we'll just keep our distance and stick with the girls."

"If that's what you want." Nikki smirked, knowing full well that Blake wanted Randy, she just wouldn't admit it. Whether it be pride, respect or whatever it was. It couldn't change the fact that she still wanted him. And he wanted her too. That's what annoyed Nikki, why did they have to be so awkward about it?

Blake answered by popping her earphones into her ears, making sure to turn the music up to the highest volume and started to run.

* * *

><p>After her intense session at the gym, Blake now found herself in the hotel room of Cesaro and Bryan. They'd made her promise that she would come see them at least everyday, just like old times. Except now she would only have to walk down a hotel corridor to reach them, that made her smile.<p>

She was currently flopped on Daniel's bed, flicking through TV channels aimlessly. Cesaro picked up on her conflicted manor almost immediately and was restraining himself from questioning his friend about it. He could tell Daniel had also with the way he kept on staring down at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Deciding that he'd had enough of the silence, he finally spoke up, "What's wrong furstinna?"

Blake turned her attention to the Swiss softy and simply smiled. It wasn't a forced smile yet it wasn't genuine either. They had picked up on her rather confusing mood faster than she had expected. She thought being away so long that it would take time for them to adjust back to how they used to be, but no. It was all the same. They still knew absolutely everything about her. The crinkle in her nose when she was lying, the sigh that meant something was bothering her and the list could go on. Blake wasn't a secretive person, she instantly gave it away with her actions. But then again, she never had to be. She trusted these two more than anyone.

"I'm going out tonight with the girls, but now I'm thinking.. We should just have a movie night here instead!" Blake exclaimed, hoping that they would buy it.

"I know you love us Blake, but just tell us what's really bothering you." Bryan countered.

Blake sighed, finally admitting defeat, "You know I was never the party girl anyway, I'd much prefer staying in watching Star Wars with you two. But to put the icing on the cake, Orton's also going out."

Before Bryan could make a comment and Cesaro could comfort her, the door swung open to reveal the Bella Twins. Excitement filled their eyes as they strolled over to the trio, white bags in hand. Brie immediately noticed how close Blake and Daniel were sitting. Blake's head was resting in Daniel's lap and Brie couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Don't tell us you're going to give us a make-over too." Daniel laughed, getting up to give his girlfriend a kiss. This seemed to ease Brie but she still felt she should keep an eye on the newest Diva. Who knew what kind of past they had.

"Are we getting ready now? It's only six o'clock?" Blake questioned from her position on Daniel's bed, fiddling with the ends of her hair

"Beauty takes time, my friend," Nikki corrected her, "Gosh, you have got so much to learn!"

Blake dived onto Antonio much to his surprise, he forgot just how much she weighed sometimes.

"Don't let them do this to me." Blake whined as she hid her head into his chest.

"Too late!" Daniel said as he flung the blonde over his shoulder and out of the room. Screeching and laughing could be heard from down the corridor which elicited a frown from Brie. It was unlike her to get jealous so easily, she supposed it was because Blake was undeniably pretty, even without make-up and the fact that they had known each other longer than she had.

Antonio had also picked it up, he wasn't only good at reading Blake's emotions but also others around him, "He only has eyes for you." He said softly. Brie's face flushed at this, embarrassed that she had been caught thinking like that. Blake was her friend and Daniel was her boyfriend. Brie simply nodded at him and left the room in a hurry.

Nikki scrunched up her nose in confusion, "That was weird."

* * *

><p>"Will you come out already?" Nikki pleaded. It had been twenty minutes since Blake had entered the bathroom to get changed and she hadn't come out since. Because Blake wasn't the shopping type Nikki thought it would be a nice surprise if she picked out a dress for her, she was just hoping she liked to dress a litte more.. provocative?<p>

"I look like a prostitute." Blake responded, earning a laugh from Brie as Nikki glowered.

"Just get out here so I can see!"

With a grumble, Blake reemerged from the bathroom wearing a short, low cut, black dress. It clung to her curves and accentuated her long legs, the low cut drawing more than enough attention as well. Blake was fidgeting with the hem of the dress nervously, she never really wore things like this. Her ring gear was different, that allowed her to move freely when she was executing moves and she didn't really have time to focus on how she looked, but now in this little black dress, she had more than enough time.

"I would totally turn lesbian for you." Nikki confessed, not ashamed one bit at her crude words.

Blake laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Aside from my sister's slutty choice in clothes," Brie rolled her eyes at Nikki, "You do look sexy." She finished off with a smile.

"Now let's go party!"

* * *

><p>This was Blake's first time clubbing in America and she was surprised at how different it was. Back home in England there were mostly old run-down pubs but here, it was like a concert and a bar all mixed into one. Everywhere she looked there were people dancing, chatting and just point blank getting drunk. The trio had eventually made it to the bar and ordered drinks, not noticing anyone familiar just yet. The fluorescent lights made it hard to see and the DJ was setting off the smoke machine every now and then to top it off. The atmosphere was electric and she could tell that it was going to be a hectic night, so much for relaxing. The barman reappeared with a tray full of shot glasses containing brightly coloured liquids, "On the house, enjoy." He said with a wink directly at Blake.<p>

"I told you the dress was good for something!" Nikki exclaimed truimphantly, making them all laugh.

"Drink up." Brie shouted, emptying the contents of her own glass with a single swig.

"Brie mode will be out before you know it." Blake giggled, smirking at Brie.

"You know it."

Just as the twin had finished her sentence, she nudged Nikki and made her look in the direction she was, "Erm.. We just gotta go freshen up, we'll be right back." Nikki stuttered and scampered off with Brie in tow.

_Great_, Blake thought to herself. _Alone at a bar, wearing this dress. I'm asking to be picked on._

As if on cue, Blake felt a light tap on her shoulder and grimaced. It's probably just Nikki and Brie. Swiveling around on her stool, she came face to face with Randy Orton. Not realising just how close she was to him as she felt his breath on her face.

"What do you want?" Blake asked with a certain hostility to her voice.

"Just wanted to see how you'd borrowed Angie's dress so quickly, I only saw her a second ago." Randy pondered, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Angie?"

"Yeah, you know, the hooker who's always standing on the street corners?" Randy replied, his smirk growing even wider, in fact the widest she'd probably ever seen.

_Smug little bastard._

"You said you saw her a second ago? Was that because you took too long trying to find your dick?" Blake spat, probably more venomous than she should have.

"Why don't you find out?" He retorted, but she could tell he was being deadly serious.

Blake rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, Orton."

* * *

><p>Blake awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, making her head throb even more than it already was. Groaning, she reached over and turned it off, not wanting to speak to anyone at that moment. She felt like someone was repeatedly smashing her head against the ring posts. Or maybe that would have been less painful. Shuffling around to try and get comfier in the bed, she felt some sort of restriction, something heavy against her waist that wouldn't allow her to move. Cracking one eye open, she glanced at the side of her and then quickly shut them tight again.<p>

_This cannot be happening._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just want to say thank you to **starsxmoon**, **Tigermage** and **Sinistergateslegend** for reviewing, means so much! Sorry for this cliffhanger but I guess it will leave you wondering.. Tell me what you think x


	4. Awkwaaard

_Hit The Lights_

Chapter Four: Awkwaaard

* * *

><p>This was exactly the reason why Blake never went out partying. For some unlucky reason, Blake was always the one to end up in such predicaments, including the one she was in now. To top it all off, she didn't have a clue as to how it had happened and couldn't recall a thing from the night before. Alcohol was her worst enemy. Blake knew deep down that at some point, she would eventually have to get up and move but she really didn't feel like having the 'post one night stand conversation'. The thought of it made her wish the alcohol had sent her into some sort of coma. Peeking to her right, she stole a glance at the naked body next to her. What made things even worse was that this was the first time they had ever met. And she had bedded him. Or he had bedded her. Probably the latter considering the intake of various shots. She cringed at the thought. Oh hi, yeah nice to meet you, great sex last night. What could possibly be worse? <em>Well, at least he isn't ugly<em>, Blake thought to herself, _and he has a damn good body._ Who knows? Maybe a wonderful friendship could blossom out of this drunken mishap.

If Blake stayed there any longer she was afraid that her head might blow up with all the thinking she was doing. She had to face the music at some point. Slowly, she removed his arm from her waist and began to pick up all of her discarded clothes that were scattered around the room. How the hell had her bra ended up in the sink? They must of been in more than one room that night. _Lovely_.Blake's eyes widened as she heard the rustling of bed sheets from behind her.

"It's normally me making a run for it."

Blake turned around with a sheepish expression on her face, "I guess there's a first time for everything."

He smirked at this, "You don't usually do this, do you?"

"Nope."

"I can tell, not that the sex was bad though. You were pretty rough. Liked it." Blake's face heated up at his comment, not really knowing how to respond.

"Um.. Yeah.. You've got a big dick?" She said lamely, it was the only compliment she was able to muster up seeing as though she couldn't remember most ot the night before.

He laughed at her attempt as he got up and proceeded to the kitchen, "Coffee?"

"That'd be great." She smiled, following him and sitting down at the counter.

The awkwardness seemed to be wearing off a little and she had to say, she was surprised at how genuine he was being. She expected to wake up and find no one next to her, or a rushed goodbye. She was just hoping that he didn't expect anything more from her. She wasn't looking for that and besides, she didn't even know him. Blake cringed at the thought. Maybe now was the time she started.

Looking over at one of his picture frames, she instantly recognised someone, "You know Nikki?" She questioned, gesturing to the picture frame. They looked awfully close and so happy with each other.

"Yeah, she's my ex." Oh shit. Hadn't she just broke girl code or something?

"Sorry," Blake frowned, "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been in a relationship for four years."

"Why's that?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My career was more important to me, everyone kept on holding me back so I just opted for casual sex instead of relationships." She explained with a shrug.

"Well, you know where I am if you need me." He flirted, looking over his shoulder at her with a wink, his bleach blonde locks falling over his face.

Blake smirked back at him, liking the playful side he had to him, "If I ever need someone, I'll call you."

"So, why the show off?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to **Rossi's Lil Devil** and **Sinistergateslegend** for reviewing the last chapter! This is a really short chapter and it's just a filler for the next morning. Can you guess who it was?


End file.
